Crane Shore and Schmidt
by Axia0613
Summary: mostly centered on Alantara relationship but will closely follow the Boston Legal plotline there's an AlanSally moment,oh in this fic, Lori and Alan have a past... Melissa might be joining the cast too...can't get enough of Mr. Alan Shore
1. Chapter 1

AN: my first boston legal fic… It's going to be an alan/tara fic I don't know why the hell did they cut off their relationship just like that…I mean I think Tara's the only girl (besides Alan past wife) that Alan truly cared for… Tara's the only one Alan declared his love for (you really smell good)… if that's not true love then what is? And what's up with the lack of fic with this pairing? Can anyone recommend an alan/tara fic?.. Alright I'll stop rambling now..on to the story…

"A new season has begun Alan," Denny Crane said as he stepped out of the elevator and into the Crane Shore and Schmidt lobby "can you smell the aroma of lawsuits just begging for Denny Crane's attention?"

"I certainly do Denny but for me, I relish the fact that when we return from our little excursion, there will be new, fresh women that will hopefully be enough for the two of us." Alan Shore replied earning a small smile from his companion.

"Ah there you are! I was wondering when you two will be back creating havoc in this law firm. A month is enough for your summer vacation gentlemen?" Paul Lewinston, one of the senior partners at Crane Shore and Smchidt alleged at the two lawyers.

Alan: A month is never enough for anything Paul.

Denny: Damn right, it's not.

Alan: Out of curiosity Paul, did you miss us? Is that why you've welcomed us back?

Denny: Well of course he missed me Alan. Paul can't function without Denny Crane around, isn't that right Paul?

Paul: Yes Denny, as you can see the firm has lost all our clients and look around there's chaos everywhere.(sarcasm dripping in his tone) Now shall we go to the conference room and have that much needed meeting so that I can fill you up in what you've missed during your month long absence?

(turned and leave the duo to follow him)

Denny: (muttering) uptight ass.

Alan: (merely smile) ah the summer has ended and we have Paul to badger our lives once again. It's good to be back. Welcome home Denny.

Opening Credits

James Spader / Alan Shore

Rhona Mitra / Tara Wilson

Lake Bell / Sally Heep

Monica Potter / Lori Colson  
Julie Bowen / Denise Bauer

Mark Valley / Brad Chase

Rene Auberjonois / Paul Lewiston

with

Candice Bergen / Shirley Schmidt

and

William Shatner / Denny Crane

Paul: Denny in your absence I've taken the liberty of getting Meyer's and Sons company into our account. They have a gross income of 20 million a year and had generously offered us 20 percent of that if we, if the time comes, represent them.

Denny: You've done good Paul. I could have raised it in 30 percent. (seeing Paul frown). Don't feel bad, of course you're not Denny Crane so no one expects you to be perfect.

Everyone at the table smirk or at least tried to cover their smile at Denny's statement.

Paul: Right. Ahem. Alan we have 2 positions open for new attorneys or even paralegals. And since you've always carried on with that task…

Alan: I'm on it Paul You didn't have to fax me their resumes while I was on vacation. That's why I leave for that little retreat with Denny, so I can have a little break from all the activities here.

Paul: Yes well, I just want you prepared for their interviews and not just pick the most beautiful ones. I don't want the employment service to sue us again like they did last year.

Alan: No worries Paul. If it comes to that, I assure you I'll win the case.

Paul just sat there looking at Alan then back at Denny.

Paul: Dear God. I knew a month of solitude and peace is too much to ask in this place.

Alan: As I've said, a month is never enough for everything Paul. (seeing Denny get up and promptly leave the conference room) So is the meeting over?

Paul: (looking defeated) oh very well. A suggestion if I may, Alan?

Alan: Of course Paul. This is a routine I'm beginning to miss. You sprouting off logical suggestions to me while I continuously and fastidiously ignores them.

Paul: Yes well, as much as I know how well you take my…proposals I'm going to give it to you anyways. In choosing employees for this firm, can you please try to at least interview one of them? Just give at least 5 minutes of your precious time to give, in any rate, a gifted attorney a flicker of hope that he or she may get the position?

Alan: ah Paul where's the fun in that? (was all he said as he also leave the room)

Paul: God help us all. (he sat defeated as the rest of the associates in the room just look at each other, trying not to be amuse by the situation left by the two most notorious lawyers in Boston, on and off the court.)

BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL

Brad: Alan!

Alan: Brad. I'm happy to see you too. Now can you refrain shouting off my four letter name. I never took you for a screamer Navy boy.

Brad: Ha. The only reason I'm beside you at all is that Paul ask me to 'accompany' you in interviewing new, possible employees of this firm.

Alan: Ouch. And here I thought you missed my company. Maybe later we can have dinner and show me just how loud you can scream.

Brad: Unlikely (muttered under his breathe)

Alan just smiled as they approach the reception area just outside his office. And the first thing he noticed was of course the low cut polo shirt worn by an attractive curly brunette and the pouting lips of another eye-catching brunette. Among them were a handful of freshly graduates mostly belonging to the male population thus quickly escaping his notice.

Alan: You (motioning for the curly brunette) in my office.

Alan entered his office with Brad and the brunette in tow. He sat down in his chair while Brad leaned on his table whereas the brunette stood and try to hide her nervousness.

Alan: So, hypothetically if you're boss would express his sexual feelings towards you, would you reciprocate…---

Brad: Alan!

Alan: What? this is a law firm. Her new employment depends on how good can she answer my questions. Back to the question. If I was to sexually and shamelessly flirt with you, right here in the work place and ask you to have a drink with me later….---

Brad: Alan!

Alan: (sighs) Brad. I'm interviewing. Isn't that what Paul wanted me to do? While you're nosing around in my office, isn't that what Paul ordered you to do? Or do you just stand there and interrupt me every time I ask a question just to annoy me? If so, you're doing a great job, I assure you.

Lori: (snuck her head in Alan's door) Hey Brad. Jeremy White is here to see you about that settlement?

Brad tried to reply but was cut off by Alan.

Alan: 'Hello to you too Alan. How was your vacation?' Such words were never spoken. As an ex lover, I'm surprised you're not at least a bit curious on how I spend my days especially my nights, right after you dumped me Lori.

Lori: That kind of attitude of yours is one of the many reasons I've gladly rid of the God that is Alan Shore.

Alan: God huh? I should be flattered by that comment and yet when you're the one that said it, I just feel insulted.

Lori: Think, feel whatever you want Alan. Brad? The client is waiting.

Alan: Bye Brad. I'm sure Paul will understand why you left your position in guarding me. And Lori? I spend my summer with Denny. Only with Denny.

Lori: (long meaningful gaze and smiled) I know.

Brad glared at Alan and promptly left the room with Lori.

Brunette: Yo.

Alan: Excuse me? Did you just said 'Yo'….? Oh I'm sorry what's your name?

Brunette: Sally Heep I'm 25 years old. I graduated at…

Alan: You're hired.

Sally: …What?!

Alan: I said you're hired. Now that my bodyguard's not here. Let just cut to the chase shall we? I like beautiful women, in fact the only thing that makes me wake up in the morning is the thought of meeting new women (take a beat) that and the smell of corruption, homicide, murder cases. And as far as I can say. You're gorgeous and that immediately overruled any misconceptions you have or you're last firm had for you. Are we clear?

Sally: Yeah….

Alan: Good. Now please step out of the office and can you call the other brunette. The one who keeps getting eyed on.

Sally: Maybe a drink.

Alan: Excuse me?

Sally: You asked me hypothetically if you'll invite me to get a drink with you? My answer is maybe. Now, about the sexual harassment? If after the drink, I'll still find you attractive, then maybe sexual advances won't be totally unwelcome.

With that Sally turned to leave, leaving Alan to stare at her retreating back.

Moments later, a rather meek looking and yet determined woman find it's way to

Alan Shore's office.

Alan: You're name?

Brunette: Tara, Tara Wilson

Alan: Well Tara tara Wilson welcome to Crane Shore and Schmidt.

Tara: I beg your pardon.

Alan: Delectable accent. In America that's a synonym for you're hired.

Tara: But…

Alan: Tara I have an appointment within an hour and as much as I would like to stay and chat with new employees, I really don't have the time. You and Ms. Sally Heep will be oriented at exactly 8am tomorrow and will soon start to work as soon as possible. You're still waiting for your bar results, right?

Tara: Yes… How…

Alan: huh Then in the meantime you'll work as a paralegal and also function as my secretary. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have to attend with more pressing matters. If you need anything, come by in my office and we'll see if I could be of any help.

Alan left no room for reply as he darted out of the office and into the elevators.

Tara: (still can't believe what just happened) Bugger.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: awww…. 1 review… awwww…

Hehe thanks McAddex for being the very first reviewer of this fic, I really appreciate the way you've ventured out of Grey's Anatomy fandom (I thought you never leave that place hehe joke) to take a peek at my Boston Legal fic and also for leaving a review. Thanks ever so my dear friend.

'Denny Crane' was the first thing Alan heard as he stepped out of the elevator and into Crane, Shore and Schmidt.

Alan: Good morning to you too, Denny

Just then Sally walked past them with a vneck blouse that fitted her nicely and offered a bright smile at Alan. Both men's head turned to appreciate Sally's provocative rear end (no pun intended)

"ahem"

Alan's head snapped back at the direction of the voice, while Denny left in pursuit of Sally.

Alan: Lori! I see you've met my temporary assistant. Miss Wilson, just the girl I've been looking for.

Lori: Seems to me, you've been looking at the other direction.

Alan: Jealous Lori?

Lori: Of who? The lawyer wanna be that dresses like a college freshman and have 'easy' written on her forehead? Don't kid yourself Alan.

Alan: Bitterness does not become you Lori, and besides I'm not talking about Sally Heep (smiled sarcastically, his gaze lingering just a little too long on Tara)

Tara, who is, up to this point, a silent participant in the conversation between the exlovers merely glared at Alan obviously displeased because she had wanted to make a good impression at one of the senior associates and Alan's ruining it with his off handed comments.

Lori: hmph. (glared at Alan and Tara and promptly walked away)

Alan strides towards his office, Tara in tow.

Tara: That was unnecessary.

Alan: Was it? I thought it was fun. You know breaking the ice and everything. Nice uniform by the way (turned to look at Tara). Some look absolutely plain in it and yet you manage to look ravishing, good work.

Tara: Don't get too attached, as soon as I've passed the bar, I'm saying sayonara to this and it's coming off.

Alan: (beat as Alan paused and look at Tara) I can't wait, let's go to the bar now.

Tara: You'd like that, don't you?

Alan: (chuckles and resumed walking towards his office) are we flirting here Tara?

Tara: Let's make something clear here, Mr. Shore. You're flirting and I'm merely evading.

Alan: Really?

Tara: Really. I'm here just to work, not to form any kind of attachments.

Alan: Attachments. I find that utterly pleasing and entertaining especially in the work place (he sneered at Tara). So Ms. Wilson, what are our agenda for today?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: aaawww I'm still not getting more reviews with this story… But I've decided to continue with this fic because I'm a frustrated Alan/Tara fan who really like a different ending with their story. Don't worry though I'll still continue rendezvous, I just don't have a lot of time in my hands. I do have a plotline just waiting for me, to write it down on paper but I find myself lacking an inspiration to continue on with much ardor than I did with Mistake. But I do promise to finish it. Now on with the story…

Conference Meeting

Paul: Did you get Denny's mad cow too Alan?

All heads turned to look interestedly at Alan, Brad even let a small smile slip on his face, while everyone pause on what they're doing except Denny who appeared to be dozing off.

Alan: (pursed his lips and glared at Paul) Denny did you hear what Paul said? (sending a small nudge toward his napping companion)

Denny: huh what? (awakening form his stupor) Did he said something to me or about me? (slightly narrowing his eyes at Paul)

Alan: You know Paul, it's always about you. I believe his exact words were you're becoming a liability to the firm—

Paul: I said no such thing!

Denny: Shut up Paul and let Alan finish.

Alan: yes, well as I was saying Paul pointed out that you've evidently started an epidemic for polluting this firm with mad cow disease, isn't that right, Miss Wilson?

Tara: uh ah I…

Denny: Enough Paul. I may have been … absent minded at times. You may even say I'm disoriented and confused but I still remember who's name is in the door as you should Paul. Denny Crane.

Paul: (rolled his eyes) Oh for the love of God

Alan: and Alan Shore.

Paul: Stop it. Stop this litany of yours. I swear to God someday I'll just snap and check myself to a psychiatric institution with the rate you two are going. I just wanted to know why Alan's assistant –

Tara: temporary

Paul: (stared at Tara clearly displeased by the interruption) –why the presence of Alan's assistant is required in this confidential conference?

Lori: Yes Alan, do tell us why Tara's here.

Alan: I could say so many inappropriate things right now like frankly, with Miss Wilson here, her mere presence kinda soothes me, what with all the uptight asses in this room, it's a wonder one can even breathe at all (let out a smirk). Or I could just state the real reason why her presence grazed ours today, aside form being my temporary assistant, she's also an aspiring lawyer and I told her that in this kind of meetings, she'll get the opportunity to learn something meaningful, not to mention it can make a possible impact in her career, especially with Paul here, since it seems that both you and Miss Wilson here shared the same moral compass you've been trying so hard to rub on me for years.

Lori: So she's only here for educational purposes? (with an eyebrow raised, not really sure if she believe him or not)

Alan: I wish there's something more, but yes that reason would suffice for now.

Paul: Then I suppose that it's fine then. Now let's discuss what we'll do with the Monteverde vs. Yamamoto case.

Denny raise his hand.

Paul: (sighed exasperatedly) Yes Denny?

Denny: Do I get to bring a hooker in this boring, I mean instructive meetings? Rest assured that it's for educational purposes only.

Different reactions were raised by Denny's comments. Alan was amused, Tara and Sally looked equally surprised and confused, while Paul, Lori and Brad just looked mortified.

Denny: So should I? After all Shore's only second to Crane. Denny Crane.

Paul: God help us all.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: wakokoko I'm still not feeling the love from the boston legal community… why is that? BL is not mine because if it is… Tata would have never left Alan!!! I miss her accent and her delectable body…)

We see Alan sitting behind his desk looking and signing some documents.

Alan: Are you just going to linger there Tara? Or does your constant staring at me suggest that you have something on your mind?

Tara left her post at the door and walks towards Alan.

Tara: I do have something in mind.

Alan: (he looked at Tara with an amused smirk in his face) This I gather from your unvarying gazing, should I consider this as stalking?

Tara: Well considering the fact that I work here as your assistant, courtesy of you, I might add, stalking amongst other things are really a part of my job description.

Alan: aah that's a good thing then, isn't it? That way, I won't have to file for a restraining order.

Tara: Not at all. Besides you don't need to add me stalking you to your ever growing list for you to strike your ego with.

Alan: Is that why you're here Tara? To stroke my ego? Because if so, I'll tell you right now, it's inappropriate for us to do that here (beat) Then again, I like doing inappropriate things, don't you?

Tara: Occasionally, but not today. Actually I'm here to talk to you about my job.

Alan (surprised) You don't like it?

Tara: no no To be working in this firm is an opportunity for me. I just, I don't want to be here just because I look 'ravishing' in this uniform. I want respect from you, from my colleagues, from my seniors. I worked hard to be where I am right now and as much as I want to be working here alongside great lawyers such as yourself, if I got here just because of my looks and someone more experience, more capable than me, got deprived of this position because they lacked breast, then I'm not sure I can accept that.

Alan: Finish?

Tara: For now.

Alan: Let me ask you a question. How do lawyers win their case?

Tara: They gather all the information they can get.

Alan: In other words, they come in court prepared and you insult me if you think I'll hire you just because I find you attractive (another beat) although that is a large factor.

Tara: It's just, you gave Sally 10 minutes of your time when you've interviewed her, but with me, I've felt that I was being measured physically and when you saw something you like you immediately give me the position.

Alan: (leans forward in his desk) I don't make a habit of explaining my actions to anyone but for you, I'll make an exception. I've already reviewed, albeit reluctantly, your resume among the other applicants' as well even before the interview begun…

Tara: … and?...

Alana: I've noticed that aside from your numerous wins in moot courts, I've said to myself 'this is a beautiful woman, what the hell is she doing in law school?'

Tara: Meaning? (an eyebrow raised in reaction)

Alan: (leaning in his chair and smirked at Tara's reaction) Meaning that I admire your determination in overcoming frivolous expectations. You can be married with an old, rich guy or even be a model of which you certainly have the body and from what I'm noticing, an attitude to succeed but no, you choose a hard, and sometimes, if not always, ugly profession. People that don't follow social norms and make their own paths, that are the kind that I like to surround myself with, because mostly that kind of people will likely surprise me and one day be an asset to this firm. You are an ambitious woman, Miss Wilson, respect is earned not given when demanded.

Tara: I uh… I apologize if I've offended you in any way.

Alan (chuckles) I'm made of more sterner stuff than that, so it takes a lot more to offend me, although, now that we've become so intimate, how about we brought our intimacy to the next level?

Tara: Should I sue you for sexual harassment Mr. Shore?

Alan: (grins) You wouldn't be the first. Now as much as I like talking to you, I do have a lot of preparing to do, so if there's nothing else?

Tara: None, thank you for clarifying some things for me.

Alan: (just nods and get back to his work)

Tara allowed a small smile grazed her lips as she left Alan's office, one thought lingering in her mind: just how many Alan Shores is hidden in his flaccid, sarcastic exterior?


End file.
